Useable
Fish Types Legendary Fish There are five fish in the game classified as 'legendary'. These fish are caught under specific circumstances and have high difficulty. With the exception of the Legend, legendary fish will not appear again after being caught once. An upgraded pole, bait and quality tackle will make catching these fish easier. Note: Please refer to the Discussion before editing Legend to all seasons. Crab Pot Fish Some fish are only catchable using a baited Crab Pot. All of these creatures can be used as components in the Crab Pot Bundle. All can be used in Cooking. Crabs also drop from Rock Crabs (15%) and Lava Crabs (25%). Other Catchables There are some consumable non-junk catches players can reel in while fishing. They do not trigger the fishing mini-game, but are instead immediately picked up. All 3 can be used in cooking, most notably Seaweed in the Maki Roll recipe for the Chef's bundle. Unknown Sea Entity Prime Locations The quality of fish rises the farther the line is cast from any walk-able area. In addition to the following spots, its generally known that darker parts of the water or water with a log in it (the Mines Lake, Cindersap forest lake) tend to produce quality fish. For example: in the river in the southwest part of Pelican town, you can hit the dark water area and come up with gold fish most if not all of the time. Examples of prime locations: *The southern tip of the island near the hat shop in the forest, and from the northern shore, just at the top of the angle on the right of the bridge to the right. *The southern tip of the second island in the mountain lake, also accessible from just below the big broken bridge on the right. *The eastern pier in the ocean. (past the bridge that you repair), casting both down and left from the left of the end section. *In the middle of the river mouth triangle, in the darkest blue. Cast at an angle from either side. *From the westernmost pier, casting into or just below the rock. *Below and six tiles to the left of Leah's door. *At the south-western edge of the fence past Robin's house. *Directly below the path on the right of Jodi's house. Some of these locations are also the exact locations for the legendary fish. Time and Locations According to the game file, a fishing spot is not divided by ocean, lake and river, but by the maps. For instance, the river south of Leah's house is not the same as the river in town. Note that special fish are not included in the below tables. These special fish are the 5 Legendary fish and the 4 Mine fish. The following tables are based off the Locations.yaml file: Pelican Town The Beach Cindersap Forest Note that there are two fishing spots in the forest, the lake in the middle and the river to the south. The Mountain Note that this refers to the lake outside of the mine. Underground Mine Floors: 20F, 60F, 100F. Green Algae, White Algae, Ghostfish and 3 special fish. Desert Green Algae, Sandfish, and Scorpion Carp. The Sandfish and Scorpion Carp can be caught from 6:00AM to 8:00PM. Woods Also known as the Secret Woods, northwest of Cindersap Forest. Carp, Catfish, and Woodskip. Carp and Woodskip can be caught in any weather and any time. Catfish can be caught in rainy weather, even in summer, from 6:00AM to 12:00AM (midnight). Fishing Seasons Summer Fall and Winter Walleye Winter Collection Fish Infograph Thank you and credit to creator of this infograph. Source: Full Resolution: imgur.com/a/iPPXN Follow the Reddit Forum redd.it/4b821j Category:Fish